


Waiting

by Sora_Tadano



Series: Young Love [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Creation: 2015-10-04 03:00pm





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2015-10-04 03:00pm

A certain type of unease was eating away Niou's concentration. It had been a few days since he had slipped Tezuka his letter and there was no reaction to it. Not that the blond had expected one, but still it made him feel restless. Even Sanada had, in his very own way, expressed his concern.

It all would be so much easier if he was interested in Yagyuu or Yukimura, or anyone else for that matter. But no he had to like Tezuka, who didn't even know that the letter was from Niou. At least the blond hoped he didn't, else he would die of embarrassment. And yet part of Niou wished he did and might like him, too.


End file.
